Paintball and Paintball Markers:
Paintball markers are used in the sport and recreation of paintball to engage in strategic field tactics against opposing players. Similar to the game of tag, this action pursuit game is generally played as two opposing teams seek to eliminate rival players with paint marks. Each participant (paintball player) uses a paintball marker to precisely fire a paintball projectile intended to burst on the target, leaving a distinct paint mark. Paintball markers propel a paintball projectile, typically a round gelatin-filled ball with non-toxic, washable paint, at a sufficient muzzle velocity so that its capsule breaks on impact within range.
Most paintball markers operate with the assistance of air, nitrogen, or carbon dioxide. Because of the energy generated as these gases exceed atmospheric pressure, compressed gases are commonly used to propel a paintball projectile out the firing chamber and through the barrel of paintball markers. These gases are commonly stored inside the paintball marker apparatus with adequate pressure to achieve the desired muzzle velocity and proper functional operation when fired. The stored energy in the compressed gas is thus transferred to the paintball projectile when the paintball marker fires the projectile; the supply of projectiles and compressed gas is depleted during operation of the paintball marker.
Changes in paintball marker technology have shaped the development of the sport itself. Improvements in paintball markers' speed, accuracy, air efficiency, reliability, ergonomics, aesthetics, and audibility have helped to popularize the sport. Avid paintball players continuously research new and improved paintball marker designs.
Paintball Marker Selection Criteria:
Paintball players may consider numerous technical and aesthetic criteria when selecting a paintball marker, including the following:
Speed (rate of fire): The speed of a paintball marker is measured in paintballs fired per second; 15-20 balls per second is a typical speed.
Firing modes: Semi-automatic, 3-burst, full-automatic, and other firing modes are available.
Accuracy: Several factors influence the accuracy of a paintball marker. It is desirable to minimize recoil, for improved overall accuracy and firing stability (or shooting platform). High “ball on ball” precision (the measure of the radial region of paintball splats on the target) is desired; ideally paintballs strike ahead of one another on a target. Precise muzzle velocity is also desired; ideally the muzzle velocity (measured by a chronograph) has an instrument reading of +/−2 feet per second. “Drop-off” (decrease in muzzle velocity at higher rates of fire or during an initial discharge) should be kept to a minimum or avoided all together.
Air efficiency: Air efficiency is measured by the number of shots that can be discharged with a full tank of compressed gas. Less consumption of compressed gas per shot allows the player to stay longer on the playing field without having to refill the compressed gas tank.
Reliability: “Chopping” and ball breakage must be avoided. Chopping refers to breaking paintballs in the breech before they are discharged from the breech to the barrel. Ball breakage is a general term for breaking paintballs inside the paintball marker before they exit the barrel. Breaking paintballs may ruin the on-field experience and may contribute to a forfeit.
Operation and maintenance: It is desirable to have working parts made of durable materials. Fewer working parts contributes to longer life and ease of routine maintenance (lubricating moving parts, seals, etc.). Generally a more simple operation is easier to fix or troubleshoot. The method of operation of the paintball marker may contribute to the likelihood of a breakdown or malfunction.
Ergonomics: A lighter weight paintball marker allows the user to quickly reengage opponents. “Snap-shooting” is a popular skill used on the field; this firing technique involves a quick shot before hiding behind cover, and is easier with a lightweight paintball marker. Generally a compact design of paintball marker is desired. The smaller the target size, the more likely a player will stay in the game and not be eliminated. Weight and size both contribute to overall firing technique and player endurance.
Aesthetics: It is desirable to have a variety of colors, shapes, milling designs, etc. for different components of the paintball marker. Players often wish to customize their paintball markers by selecting from a variety of compatible parts.
Audibility: Quiet operation is desirable because noise coming from the paintball marker can give away a position to an opponent. Also, a player can better communicate if there is reduced noise interruption from the marker.
Types of Paintball Markers
There are two types of paintball markers: markers with hammers, and markers without hammers.
Markers with hammers: These paintball marker designs typically use a hammer to thrust open a poppet sealed air valve held shut by a spring. A bolt, typically attached to the hammer, is responsible for loading and sealing the firing chamber while routing the compressed gas from the open valve to propel the paintball. The bolt and hammer reciprocate forward and backwards once while firing a single shot. In some markers, the hammer is driven electronically via an air solenoid, or mechanically via a sear and spring. Air solenoids operate with a dwell time, or the length of time the air valve can be opened. Most air solenoids can achieve a minimum of 6 ms (milliseconds) dwell time.
Markers without hammers: These paintball markers use a “spool” with an array of O-rings to seal and contain gas pressure in a plurality of chambers. As the spool is moved or shifted forward, the compressed gas is redirected into new passageways and released to fire a paintball. Similar to markers with hammers, spool markers use a bolt-style design to load and fire a paintball. These operate mechanically or electronically with the assist of an electronic valve or air solenoid.
Markers with air solenoids also require a low pressure regulator (LPR) to regulate the pressure to operate the air solenoid. If there is any variation in the pressure regulation from the LPR to the air solenoid, the paintball marker may discharge a paintball inaccurately. Specifically, relying on a LPR to regulate the air solenoid and open the valve may cause inconstant firing velocity, or low precision (poor “ball on ball” accuracy). Furthermore, markers with LPR and air solenoids are prone to drop-off.
Conventional Paintball Markers:
Conventional paintball markers, particularly those with LPRs and air solenoids, have several drawbacks that can frustrate the player and disrupt the on-field experience, in particular:
Accuracy: High recoil due to impact and movement from multiple moving parts. Parts reciprocate back and forth. Paintball is moving when fired.
Air Efficiency: Commonly, compressed gas is used to operate the firing mechanism and to propel the paintball. Most markers used assisted valves or air solenoids to linkage their overall firing mechanism. Traditional ones use “blowback” (or a surge of compressed air or CO2 to reset or “recock” their mechanism. Some air solenoids have a minimum dwell time (length of time the air solenoid can throttle open the valve). Compressed air may be wasted due to an excessive dwell time. The ideal dwell time is 3.33 ms which cannot be achieved with conventional air solenoids used for paintball markers. Also, pressurized gas is depleted due to the effect of the “off” (the return travel of the valve link) mechanism on these linear reciprocating valves. Due to the limitations on air efficiency, larger compressed air tanks may be required.
Reliability: Complex mode of operation, with multiple moving parts requiring lubrication; numerous O-rings, springs, and fasteners. Paintball marker can chop or break paintballs from their loading mechanisms (bolts reciprocate forwards to load a paintball into its firing position and can break them while doing so). Air solenoids may permanently fail if the input pressure spikes above its maximum pressure rating. Air solenoids have low maximum pressure ratings and are therefore prone to failure.
Ergonomics: Number and complexity of working parts causes excess weight. Size is driven by the need to house the multiple working parts.
Maintenance: Many different replacement components need to be purchased, e.g. air solenoids, valves, low pressure regulators, hoses, O-rings, air bolts, bolt pins, hammers, springs, etc.
Audibility: Number and complexity of working parts causes excess noise during operation.
Two recently issued patents further serve to illustrate features of conventional paintball markers. U.S. Pat. No. 7,735,479 to Quinn et al. discloses a paintball marker having a bolt, an impact ring within the bolt, and a striking surface contacted by the impact ring. U.S. Pat. No. 7,594,503 to DeHaan et al. discloses a paintball marker with a bolt and an air solenoid requiring a low-pressure regulator.
Desirable Improvements:
It is desirable to implement a lightweight, compact, durable paintball marker having a minimum number of moving parts and that does not use a LPR linked to an air solenoid, and accordingly may offer improved accuracy, firing precision, air efficiency, reliability and ergonomics when compared to currently available paintball markers.